Boursouflet
by LaPlumeDanse
Summary: Hermione en avait vu des mûres et des pas vertes, mais ÇA, je veux dire ÇA ! INCROYABLE ! Elle ne les aurait JAMAIS crus capable de ÇA… Elle prenait le train pour Poudlard. Elle s'était enfermée dans un compartiment, seule. Elle ne voulait voir PERSONNE. On allait se moquer d'elle, Hermione en était CERTAINE. Elle ne voulait, sous aucun prétexte, sortir de ce compartiment.OneShot


Hermione en avait vu des mûres et des pas vertes, mais ÇA, je veux dire ÇA ! INCROYABLE ! Elle ne les aurait JAMAIS crus capable de ÇA… Elle prenait le train pour Poudlard. Elle s'était enfermée dans un compartiment, seule. Elle ne voulait voir PERSONNE. On allait se moquer d'elle, Hermione en était CERTAINE. Elle ne voulait, sous aucun prétexte, sortir de ce compartiment.

.-°-.-°-.-°-.

Le Poudlard-Express filait à travers rivières et forêts. Les bourgeons fleurissaient teintant de verts les grandes étendues de feuillus. Il s'approchait à grande vitesse d'un château perché sur les rives d'un lacs qui bordait les montagnes écossaises. L'ombre de ces monts surplombait le château bien qu'immense. Le crépuscule approchant Hermione se résolu à enfiler son uniforme rouge et or de Poudlard. Elle disposa ensuite ses cheveux ébouriffés devant ses joues, prit son fameux courage de Gryffondor en main, et sortit du compartiment. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Elle avait eu le réflexe de se mettre au courant de leur position dans le train. Elle fonça dans leur compartiment, quand soudain… BAM !

-Regarde où tu vas ! Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Oh, Granger…

Il la détailla.

-La chère Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'est transformée en boursouflet… Je suis sûr que la vieille McGo mettra des points en plus aux sales bouffons que vous êtes.

Malefoy ricana et la bouscula violement en continuant sa route suivi de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Hermione serra les dents puis se releva. Elle continua sa route traversant le Poudlard-Express, derrière elle se retournant des dizaines de personnes se demandant qu'était-il arrivé à la grande Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment dans lequel ses amis se trouvaient.

-Hermione qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ron tandis qu'Harry se tordait de rire.

-Ils ont osé. Réussit-il à hoqueter entre deux éclats.

-J'ai croisé Malefoy dans le couloir… et… il s'est moqué de moi… il a dit que j'étais un boursouflet...

Le rire d'Harry redoubla sous le regard abasourdi de Ron.

La jeune fille croisa les bras, afficha une fausse moue vexée et s'assit lourdement sur la banquette.

-Je sais bien qu'ils sont dentistes… Mais il ne faut pas exagérer !

Ron ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi ils parlaient. C'était une pratique qui n'avait lieu que chez les moldus.

-Mais zut à la fin ! De quoi parlez-vous à la fin?!

-Ron ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste…

Harry pleurait de rire à présent. Celui-qui-avait-survécu était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre, sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Ron et ceux amusés d'Hermione.

Le temps de calmer Harry, le Poudlard-Express était arrivé en gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Les trois adolescents sortirent du wagon et se dirigèrent vers les carrosses.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Hermione que s'est-il passé ?!

Le géant Hagrid s'avança vers la jeune sorcière.

-Hermione ! Tu ressembles à une citrouille !

Harry qui avait (enfin) réussi à arrêter de rigoler, hurla de rire.

Hagrid regarda Harry d'un œil critique. Il n'appréciait décidément pas que le jeune sorcier se moque de son amie.

Le groupe se rendit vite compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'une calèche et que toutes les autres étaient parties.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans la calèche. Le Survivant regardait la jeune sorcière en affichant un sourire bête. Le silence durant lequel le voyage se déroula ne fut brisé que par les pouffements d'Harry et par les claquements de langue de Ron, n'appréciant guère qu'on ne l'informa pas de la situation.

Les jeunes sorciers arrivèrent dans la grande salle à temps pour dîner. Ils rejoignirent la table des courageux.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ! Tout de suite !

Ces éclats de voix eurent pour effet de concentrer tous les regards de la Grande Salle sur les trois adolescents. Les jeunes sorciers présents en ce lieu observaient Hermione avec une curiosité non feinte. Voici un bref échantillon de ce que l'on pouvait entendre murmurer dans la salle de banquet :

-Par Merlin, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour modifier une partie de son anatomie ?

-Tu crois qu'elle pourra m'aider en métamorphose ?

-Ahahah ! La sang-de-bourbe s'est encore enlaidie !

McGonagall se leva et réclama le silence.

-Mme Pomfresh ? Voulez-vous aller examiner Miss Granger ?

L'infirmière s'approcha de la jeune fille qui abasourdie par cette attention soudaine, protesta soudainement.

-Non ! Je vais très bien je vous assure !

-Miss, vous n'auriez pas dû essayer de vous transformer en hamster ! C'est dangereux pour une sorcière de votre âge !

Hermione rougit et balbutia que ce n'était pas du tout cela.

-Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est… Ce n'est qu'une brève opération !

Mme Pomfresh s'arrêta. Tous les yeux de la Grande Salle étaient fixés sur l'infirmière et sa patiente.

-Comment ? Qu'avez-vous-dit ?

-Je… Je me suis juste fait… Arracher les dents de sagesse…

-A… Arra… Arracher ? Balbutia Ron, qui blêmissait à vue d'œil.

-C'est une pratique moldue bénite, je vous assure madame.

L'infirmière hochait la tête, comprenant tout à coup.

-Mais… Mais… Mais c'est BARBARE !

Ron se leva, s'insurgeant contre ces « stupides » pratiques moldues. Harry le retint par le bras, le faisant assoir d'un coup sec.

-Non… Ron, je t'assure que non.

Les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus forts. Un débat commençait à s'instaurer pour savoir si oui ou non cette pratique moldue était sauvage. De nombreux élèves se levaient, changeaient de tables, montaient sur les bancs, bref, c'était le bazar total ! Et parmi toute cette agitation, le fameux Harry Potter riait à s'en tenir les côtes.

Une voix puissante de fit entendre quand Dean lança une tarte à la crème sur Drago Malefoy, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre fou furieux, il se jeta, lui, ses cheveux dégoulinants d'un épais mélange jaunâtre et un des plats de gelée de sa table sur le Gryffondor qui n'eut d'autre choix que de courir le plus vite possible, zigzagant entre les tables.

-SILENCE ! ALLEZ VOUS ASSOIR A VOTRE PLACE !

C'était le Professeur Dumbledore qui parlait (criait). Il avait l'air vaguement amusé malgré son air autoritaire.

-Miss Granger ira voir Mme Pomfresh APRES le dessert !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Miss Granger !

Hermione et Ron soupirèrent.

-Et faîtes taire Mr Potter, ajouta Rogue.

Celui-ci pouffait toujours dans son coin. Quelqu'un glissa alors une pomme dans sa bouche (pour une raison inconnue) et il se mit à émettre des bruits vaguement humains.

….

C'est ainsi que Ron découvrit que les moldus pratiquaient la médecine, qu'Harry failli mourir d'asphyxie et qu'Hermione vécu une des plus grandes hontes de sa vie.


End file.
